<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways by un1c0rntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206125">Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea'>un1c0rntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Song - Mint Royale (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Based on a synopsis of stockholm syndrome, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, my take on it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip Valentine is a young man who volunteers in his local patisserie, one day he meets the dashing Lindsay Brown and he is attracted to the danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pip Valentine/Lindsay Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So this is a little story that I wrote after looking at a bunch of Gifs from Mint Royale's Blue Song.<br/>I also read a plot for the Stockholm Syndrome books and was inspired. </p><p>I just wanted to give you my take on Pip and Lindsay. <br/>I wrote this back in 2019, I hope you like, please don't hate me I gave it my best shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He swaggered out of the shop after he clocked out "Night Mrs Greene!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night, Valentine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip Valentine was a boy who loved leather jackets, jeans, t-shirts and chelsea boots - he barely wore anything else. Every weekend he would volunteer at his local patisserie, even though he wasn't earning much, he was happy to help out a family friend's business. He possessed no baking skills whatsoever, but he did sweep and clean the stockroom every now and again. One night Pip was walking down the street listening to music on his iPod shuffle, when suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feel Good Inc</span>
  </em>
  <span> was interrupted by the sound of sirens. He slowly dropped his headphones from his head and said "Fuck!."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red and blue flashing lights lit up the street ahead and police cars were parked across the road from where Pip walked. A tall man dressed all in black sprinted out the back entrance of the bank with a huge bag of what could only contain money. Then another followed him. He ran through a backstreet and hopped into the getaway car "Shit! Shit! Drive!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip legged it up to the bank where all the commotion had happened and caught sight of an elderly lady that was struggling to get up off of the pavement. He asked her, "Alright, love what happened!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some guys burst through the bank door and took all the money in the safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He saw the car drive away as he was putting her arm around him to keep her steady. He brushed himself off and she said "Thank you, young man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a problem, errr gotta go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip wasn't entirely sure why, but he hopped on his bike and cautiously followed the car, cycling slow and almost like he was playing a soft piano medley with the pedals. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was closely behind the vehicle so attempted to make as little noise as possible. He saw the car turn into a road that looked like a dead end, but in fact was not. He got off his bike and found a nearby wall of wheelie bins to hide behind. The lanky figure got out of the car to scan his surroundings and when he was sure he was not being watched. Pip ducked down making a face that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, that was close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man turned back to the wall and Pip watched again as he whispered something inaudible, like a password, and with that the brick wall opened like a sliding door letting the car drive through. When Pip was sure that the coast was clear, he leapt up from behind the bins and squeezed himself through the gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see a large, grey house with a garage. "That must be where they keep the money". He said to himself.  "Why did I think this was a good idea?" Then he heard a voice coming from inside the house so he ducked down again behind the car in the garage and whispered to himself. "Better have legs like a footballer after this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woahh those bastards won't know what hit em, Lindsay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man emerged from the house. He took off his ski mask and shook his black curly hair before running a hand through it. This was the first time Pip got a proper look at his face, he noticed that he'd had brown eyes, a moustache and quite a gorgeous face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lit the cigarette that was in his hands in one swift move and then inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Damn right Jam." Then putting the cigarette back to his lips, "Damn. Right." Pip listened in on the whole conversation. He was stood with another lanky guy with beautiful brown skin and curly hair. Pip was sensing a theme here. They were smoking cigarettes and talking about plans for maybe their next heist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about. Bank today, tomorrow ...museum?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jam snapped his fingers "Jewellery shop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessss! That would be so motherfuckin awesome. Hahaha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lindsay Brown: Jewel Thief."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they both howled like wolves and gave each other friendly digs in the arm. Jam stubbed out his cigarette and said "Anyway, Linds. I'm gonna head back inside, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay exhaled grey smoke, putting his head up. "Yeah, see you in a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Pip, there were some roses in the garage where he was hiding and he was highly allergic to these so he let out a big sneeze which echoed through the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay pulled out his gun, cocked it and ran to the garage. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Pip thought as he tried to get away, but it was too late. Lindsay saw the man there crouching behind the car and looked quite concerned at first, but also confused. He looked down at him and asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who sent you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay dragged the boy into the sitting room, grasping his arm firmly so he wouldn't wriggle away. "Jamarcus, I'm gonna fuckin kill you.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip struggled a lot even though futile, he thought it would be best to at least try. He decided to introduce himself as he was a good mannered boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi. I'm Pip Valentine. I. Errr. Nice...place you got here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamarcus got up from the sofa where he was drinking a can of ginger beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuckin hell, Linds, d'you think he's with the police?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay shot him a look and said still holding on to the man's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the FUCK should I know, Jam?! I told you to make sure that nobody was following us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well excuse me Linds, it's not my fault that you drive so slow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was driving at perfect speed, Jam. Keyword. Speed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Jamarcus folded his arms and sat back down on the sofa and Pip managed to free himself from Lindsay's grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you guys obviously got some issues to resolve. I'm just gonna go now and we can uh forget this whole thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You're not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're. You're not gonna let me go home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Means as though you're here we could use you for our next lil mission." Jamarcus chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay walked up to Pip, cornering him to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, can you drive, little man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. "I did just pass actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great." Lindsay clicked and held out a hand for a cigarette from Jamarcus. He placed it in between his fingers and then sat back down to his ginger beer. "Cos you're gonna be the getaway driver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright cool. Works for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He backed away from Pip and gave him some personal space. "I'll show you your room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Pip was in his new living quarters, he wanted to cry and scream and laugh all at the same time. "Oh my God, I'm going on the road with a group of thieves." He got his breathing back into a normal flow and paced around the room thinking about how long it would be before he was allowed to go home. If the boys downstairs let him do so. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>THE NEXT DAY</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Said Lindsay looking over at Pip in the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Haha. This is well cool, I've never been a getaway driver before. Brrrrrrum. Skeeeeet. Brrrrrrum." Lindsay placed a hand over his mouth and said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pip. I'm gonna need you to not, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Just so exciting!" He tapped the steering wheel anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's a real trip, so what time do you make it now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Errrrm. I can't really tell the time, I don't read too good, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay sighed and turned to Jam who sat in the back of the car. "Jam? Time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh it's 4.58, shop shuts in about 2 mins so I reckon we got until then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. We all know that plan yeah?" Everyone nodded. "S'go!" Jamarcus and Lindsay exited the car in a flash, leaving Pip all alone to twiddle his thumbs and whistle for a bit. He considered just taking the wheel and driving back home, but to what - a life of making little money, a life without thrills, a partner, a purpose. The excitement of this whole mishap turned adventure was the only thing keeping him from doing just that. This inner battle of should I? Shouldn't I? Went on for a full 2mins. Pip started thinking about all the adventures that he and Lindsay might go on together and how charismatic he looked lighting the cigarette, like it's second nature to him. Then he was suddenly snapped out of his daydream by alarms blaring, the car door opening and the sound of "Drive!" Lindsay shut the door and Jamarcus flung himself and a suspicious looking black duffel bag in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wowhahoww! That was so cool, the way you guys legged it." Pip said smiling almost a little too excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay was breathing heavily and said sarcastically "too kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamarcus in the back said "All in 2mins Linds." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. Yeah. We can do so fucking much with this money!" He said looking back at him. Pip drove as fast as he could, not caring about speed limits and Lindsay held on for dear life, his hair blowing in the wind, which Pip quite liked the look of. When they reached their secret location, just before they left the car, Lindsay said, "Just for future reference Pip, I'll whisper the password to you. In case you need to open the secret door." He leaned in close and Pip felt his hot breath travel down his ear as he mouthed some words to him, it sent a shiver up his spine and he told it to calm down in his mind. Lindsay pulled back a little and lingered there for a bit too long after he had actually said the words. Pip thought he was going to kiss him, but he said "Got it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um yeah. Got it! Haha locked in there." He pointed to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you uh…" Lindsay said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "You did good today." There was a softness to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. It was well cool!" Pip said sitting up with the biggest smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, well we uh. We made you some dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Thanks be down in a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok." He replied softly as he shut the door and went back downstairs to where Jamarcus was standing with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like him don't you, Linds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a fucking idiot, Jam." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon Linds, I see the way you look at him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First it's eyefucking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you're infuriating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's you fucking!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stick this fork through your neck in a minute." Jamarcus held his hands up in surrender "I'm just saying." With that there was the sound of bedroom door shutting and Pip came down the stairs wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans that he found in Lindsay's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. I uh I hope this is alright. I don't have any belongings wiv me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Um shit yeah, that's fine. We'll get you some clothes tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamarcus whispered teasing "And now he's wearing your shirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fork Jamarcus. The fork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right well dinner looks good! What's on the menu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just bangers and mash mate unfortunately. Hope that's ok for you." Jamarcus said with an apologetic look on his face making his way to the sofa with his plate. "That's amazing actually! Haven't eaten properly since my lunch break yesterday haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow sorry about that." Gosh, Lindsay was supposed to be the tough one who basically kidnapped this guy right? If he was he was doing a crap job. "Eat up. You'll need your strength." He pointed his plate in Pip's direction. "Eat my plate if you want, I'm not really that hungry right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Linds, come on. We all gotta eat together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Linds. Haha, I can call you that right. I'm parta the team?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, you can call me Linds if you want. I'm gonna hit the shower." And with that he left the room, Jamarcus and Pip looking at him confused as he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So? How long have you known Lindsay? Asked Pip shoving a sausage into his mouth and biting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm." Said Jamarcus swallowing his food. "Sorry. My Mum told me. Not to talk with my mouth full, mmm which defeats the object. I'm doing that right now." Pip was amused at this, he thought Jamarcus really was a character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We went to college together and he was always that kid that had money problems, in debt. Y'know that sort of thing. Really nice guy, I mean good grades, top of the class. Hold the door open for you all that kinda stuff." Pip's eyes were glued to him as he was shoving in mash potato and beaming like a child, he loved stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then one day he had this idea that we should just go rob a bank and see how it felt. He loved the thrill of it all and the fact that he could pay off his debts too, as well as help others. I also got to pay off mine, so I was equally thrilled. Eventually it just became a thing and he got more and more clever, knowing where to look and how to crack safes. He even found this place, installed the wall. Everything. Quite attractive actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip chewed his last bit of food and looked down, breaking his gaze . "Yeah. I bet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. Anyway long story short. We never looked back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's your part?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ummm. Keeping him in check mostly, cook him meals. I'm quite good with computers! So can hunt down locations, make sure they can't track ours, that sort of thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, listen that was so delicious. I'm gonna brush my teeth and go bed now, you got toothpaste?" He said getting up from the sofa and getting the last few scraps of food with his nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, no problem. Um upstairs in the bathroom pot. Colgate. Fresh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. I like you, Jamarcus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you too Pip, call me Jam if you want, let's lose all formality." He gave Pip a friendly punch in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night, Jam." He gave him finger guns and left the room to go upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pip went into the bathroom and Lindsay was walking out with his blue towel around his waist when he bumped into Pip who wasn't really looking where he was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God sorry. I...didn't know you were still here. Just looking for toothpaste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Yeah. Um pot. Colgate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God he had a lovely smile, a smile that could light up a room. Pip could write songs about that smile. They tried to move out of each other's way but ended up doing that thing where they both go the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooo sorry hahah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah it's ok..I woops." Lindsay ended up with his hands around Pip's waist in an attempt to push him out of the way. Their faces were close now and Pip leaned up and kissed him on the lips, shutting the bathroom door with one hand as he was doing so and then locked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stroking his arms, his chest and then worked his way down to under the towel where he was cut short by Lindsay's hand on his wrist. He sighed and then looked him in the eye and asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pip. Why are you so happy even though I've...basically kidnapped you? How can you even like me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cos we got the same story." Pip replied, with a softness in his big blue eyes. The two of them stood in the bathroom with their arms around each other just staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"This the place, Linds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. I'll only be 2 minutes." Lindsay said from the backseat of the car. He was holding a shoe box on his lap with a note that said 'To my sister, Sorry it's not more, love x.' Then without another word he jumped out and went to the back of the house they were parked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamarcus was carefully watching via the side mirrors to keep a lookout and was nervously biting his nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jam." He gestured his head towards the house. "What's he up to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's giving his sister some of the money we..." Looking around again then whispering "Stole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. Don't keep the money?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. We give it to people who need it. Mostly those who've been cheated by the system."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the rear view mirror, Pip saw Lindsay's sister run straight into his chest and she was shaking with happy tears and also emotion. He was watching with a growing admiration as he saw Lindsay kiss the top of her head and then mouth "I love you, sis." Pip saw a tear fall from his eye and then he quickly wiped it and made his way back to the car. Then he pulled himself together and asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. So. Next stop, Jamarcus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um it's just up the street from here Linds, but I know a way to avoid security cameras."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wicked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D'you wanna swap seats, Jam?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It should be fine Pip I'll just direct you, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were driving, Jamarcus was going "take a left, then a right....then straiiight down here..." Pip was following orders perfectly but couldn't stop looking in the mirror at Lindsay sat in the back seat biting his finger and squeezing his eyes shut. He knew he was trying not to cry again and had a sense of pride seeing him in a vulnerable state. He wanted to just give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright, even though that was probably a lie. Maybe that's all he needed.  A hug, some sense of comfort, an easy touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so we get in, crack the safe, then get out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool! And then do I drive you away again, running red lights and shit!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay and Jamarcus looked at one another </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Errrm actually this time we need you as a distraction Pip. Two people to work the safe that's Jam and me, yeah? Then you keep the bank manager talking. We'll flash the headlights when we're done ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds terrifying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I believe in you ok." Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're more like me than you think, Pip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip took off his sunglasses and took a deep breath "Yeah. Let's do it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IN THE BANK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pip put on his best worried voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scuse me Miss. Can I talk to you about..." He thought carefully remembering he doesn't know anything about banks. "Loans?..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the safe room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack. Crack. Crack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A loan. What kind of loan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack. Crack. Crack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A big one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, if you're not going to -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W w wait! Um a student loan. Yeah, yeah a student loan Haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack. Crack. Crack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You actually need to do that online Sir. Ok have a nice day." She turned to go back to her office and Pip put a hand on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B but, um can you write down the website for me, in big letters I can't read too well. Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Means as though you asked so nicely Sir, of course. I'll bullet point instructions too." "Thank you so much, Miss." </span>
  <em>
    <span>That oughta buy them some more time</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The safe was open. Lindsay and Jamarcus shoved the money inside a black duffel bag. Then shuffled their way out of the bank, to the car as quietly as they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip was biting his lip looking outside as the woman was writing down the last of student loan website.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slam. Flash.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you so much, Miss. This really helps a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a nice day, young man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip strutted out of the building and jumped into the car where Lindsay was smiling proudly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well done! Drive forward!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like a bat out of hell, they were out of there, leaving a soundscape of screaming and alarms behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LATER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the house wine was flowing and praises were being thrown in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh but can we talk about how fucken awesome that was tonight!?" Said Jamarcus before taking a swig of his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eyyyyy! What about you and you're brilliant locating skills, Jam!" Said Pip, causing Jamarcus to do a little bow and mime taking off his hat. "A - thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We couldn't have done it without you though Pip." Said Lindsay leaping up from the sofa. "Your distraction must have been fucking great. I mean. We got in, we got out. Just like the plan!" He slapped Pip on the back in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww thanks guys. But what about you Linds with your code cracking mind. You're a genius!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meh. Well yeah! Haha! Good on ya lad. Eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how did it feel, Pip?" Jamarcus said raising his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It felt.....fuckin incredible!" Pip answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OHHHHHH FUCKIN RUNAWAYS!" sounded the whole room as they raised their cups and clinked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To Pip. New team member in the 'Robbin Hoods.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers bro, I'll drink to that." Jamarcus said taking another big gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm by the way Pip. We don't drink excessively. We gotta keep our heads in the game. So sorry if you usually get down with something a bit stronger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or if ya like, we got cream soda." Jamarcus chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apple juice?" Asked Lindsay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww guys don't worry about it. I'm having the time of my life!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well alright then. Drink up lads!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip was on the balcony smoking a cigarette, looking out at the skyline. Lindsay approached and walked up to him "Hey! There you are. Mr-Fuckin-Great-Distraction!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." A slight sadness in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You miss home?" He said in a concerned voice leaning over the balcony also. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno. I just keep thinking why did I follow you?" Lindsay chewed the inside of his lip and Pip turned to him and said "And then I thought, it's not just the thrill of the danger or the heist danger...To tell ya the truth, Linds. I was attracted to your danger. I had nothing exciting going on in my life. Fuckin ever! Then you came along and….Well here we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip turned back to the skyline and put the cigarette back between his lips. He looked so beautiful in his loose black t-shirt, the wind blowing his blonde hair gently over his face and the red glow of the sunset playing off his features. He blew smoke over the balcony and bit his lip, then stubbed it out on a nearby wall and said softly turning back to Lindsay. "I want you, Linds. I want you...So bad." Looking him in the eye. "I Dunno f'you feel the same or noth-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." Lindsay cut him short and moved closer He was tapping his hands nervously. They traced the features of one another's faces as if they had invisible paint brushes coming from their eyes, getting a really good look at each other. Lindsay continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, it's not just because I'm cooped up here all the time." He laughed nervously and placed a hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you too, Pip Valentine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning there were memories of last night swimming in the air. The feeling of Lindsay's nails clawing at Pip's back, the feeling of Pip's perfect derriere under his gripping hands, the feeling of lips upon lips and hands running through hair. The sight of Pip's blue eyes being revealed as he flicked his hair from his face. The sensation of hot breath gasped into Lindsay's neck and the warmth of bare torso on torso. The feeling of two bodies becoming one as Lindsay hung on for dear life to the metal railing of the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay got out of bed, planting a kiss on Pip's forehead as he did so. He went downstairs where Jamarcus was looking at his laptop thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning Jam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I may have um, slept with Pip last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Jesus Christ Linds!" Jamarcus took his laptop off of his lap and got up from his armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. But I dunno what to tell you Jam, he's got a hold on me!" He said smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. Ok whatever, now I've got something to tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been thinking about things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh, another mission?" He clapped his hands and rubbed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Why are we doing this Linds? How long are we gonna keep this up? We gotta turn ourselves in." Jamarcus folded his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What and then Pip gets arrested cos we dragged him into our mess. No. Absolutely no way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only ever supposed to be you and I Linds, you got involved. You're a hopeless romantic. We rob the rich, we help the poor. We drink. We do the same thing over and over again! It's getting boring, mate! I joined this little club to pay off a debt, a fuckin debt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and to pay my sister's university tuition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's done now! So what I just stick around and cook, a...a..and look for more places with more money. Well d'you know what Linds, more money, more problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a rap song."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamarcus put his hands over his eyes and said through gritted teeth. </span>
  <span>"That's not the fuckin point Linds. This has the end, like right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we're fuckin rich Jam. You, me, Pip we can give so much of this to people who need it. Why can't you see that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The richer you are Linds, the lonelier you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And right now, especially cos you got some ass last night. What about me mate? I miss my girlfriend! I had to tell her I moved to Mexico, Linds. Fucken Mexico!" The atmosphere in the room had turned sour, Lindsay was shaking and Jamarcus was crying. He sighed and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been in contact with the police. They're on their way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay crept over to peek out of the blinds and lines were drawn across his face, there were police cars outside. "Oh Shit! Fuck!" He waved his arms around frantically and took a couple deep breaths. Pip came downstairs all full of love. "What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Police are outside." Lindsay said apologetically even though he was not the one who gave their location away. Pip's smile faded and his eyes welled up."What d'you mean? Jam, what's he talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Pip. I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it was a wild ride guys. We've had some crazy times haven't we? Robbin Hoods Forever!" Jamarcus opened the front door "Nice to meet ya boys!" and was immediately pinned to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip and Lindsay were still inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay grabbed Pip's hand, he was crying uncontrollably. "I don't wanna say goodbye, Linds. I don't wanna go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, shhh. Shh." He wiped his tears as they were falling on his cheek. "It's not a goodbye Pip, it's a see you soon. Just like the password I whispered that day. Ready?" Pip nodded and they walked outside where the police cars were, one of them had Jamarcus sat inside giving a nod through the window. The officers broke Pip and Lindsay up and one of each pushed them to the ground, slapping the handcuffs on them and saying "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear fell down Lindsay's eye as he was on the ground and he turned his face to Pip and whispered "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip looked back at him sniffling and breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Lindsay Brown."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>